Rivals?
by Lucky0197
Summary: The crew are animals. Yeah. It's weird. Anyways when 5 girls meet 5 boys from their own respective rivaling clan. What happens? Well we all know the answer to that. LUV! T Just to be safe. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ THIS! YOUR LIFE ESSANCE DEPENDS ON IT!**_

_Just joking, but seriously please read this. I'll try to update weekly on this._  
_But something called A LIFE forbids me from constantly being on here._  
_Anyways. So pretty much this story goes on where everybody has two forms, an advanced form and an average form. Most of the time people are almost always in their average form. And then they turn into their advanced form to fight and stuff. Also if someone is in an overly weakened state, they'll automatically turn back into their average form. This will be an Ikarishipping, OldRivalShipping, PokeShipping, Contestshipping, and one OC Ship story. If you hate the OC's, P.M. me, I can always just take them out of the story. By the way this story will be told by the point of view of the girls._

_Dawn: - Average: Cat Advanced: Leopard_  
_Paul: - Average: Cat Advanced: Jaguar_  
_Leaf: - Average: Shiba Inu (Dog) Advanced: Fox_  
_Gary: - Average: Malamute (Dog) Advanced: Wolf_  
_Misty: - Average: Otter Advanced: Dolphin_  
_Ash: - Average: Wolverine Advanced: Orca_  
_May: - Average: Red Jay Advanced: Falcon_  
_Drew: - Average: Green Jay Advanced: Hawk_  
_Astrid: - Average: Cat Advanced: Tiger_  
_Sam: - Average: Cat Advanced: Lion_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. If I did do you seriously think i'd be writing this story right now?**

* * *

**Chap. Start**

**Dawn **  
**Cat – Leopard  
**Aw crud.  
I was in big trouble.  
Nicks and scratches had cut through my fur from running through thorn bushes, and small amounts of blood were starting to well up. My normally well groomed white fur was knotted, I mean seriously! It took at least an hour to comb it out this morning.  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I grumbled. My feet were starting to get sore, and my legs tired. Quickly chopping to the right I sprinted around a couple of trees. I knew I shouldn't have been hanging out so near the border!  
Swinging my head behind me, I could see the three felines still in pursuit of me. One a large muddy brown, another monotone gray, and the last with a tanned coat. The last one had such large feet I'd already dubbed him Footsie. Slowly but surely, they were catching up. Cussing, I kept on sprinting through the forest, but I knew my average form was much too slow, sadly it's fluffy white coat wasn't exactly meant for running. Bunching up my muscles, I jumped over a fallen log. And midair, I shifted.  
Did I forget too mention that I could turn into a leopard?  
My muscles rippling, I landed on the other side of the log and shook my spotty cloak. Turning around, I winced.  
Oops. Instead of three cats, three large jaguars were staring back at me. I forgot that nothing was stopping them from shifting too.  
They just had to be jaguars.  
"Why couldn't you guys have been something cute and furry like I don't know? A baby cheetah?" They glared. I should really get rid of the habit of insulting my opponents. Slowly I backed up, when thud, my hindquarters collided with a tree behind me.  
Gulp. They all just smiled, their gums stretched across their teeth. One snarled.  
"Hehehe, it's not nice, to attack poor defenseless girls. Ya know?" I squeaked.  
"We all know your not defenseless girly." The largest one growled. With a sigh I stretched out my neck, loosening up the muscles. I had hoped to avoid this conflict, three versus one was usually a fairly easy bout, but I was injured, surprised, and unprepared. "It's a good think daddy got me self-defense classes." I replied. Then releasing the power I'd slowly been collecting in my back legs, I flew through the air. Landing on the jaguar to the right, I sinked my claws into his shoulder, and flipped him onto the ground, stunned he lay paralyzed on his back. The next jaguar ran at me, paw raised ready to swipe, jerking my head back, he scratched the bridge of my nose. "Owie." I pouted, and chomped down on his paw, using his momentum to propel him against a tree. Ouch. That must of hurt.  
Suddenly a large force connected with my left ribcage, and I crashed into a log with a snap. Hissing I inspected my ribs, at least three of them were bruised. I scrambled to my paws, but the last jaguar just pushed my head back into the dirt. With a clear view of his paw, I realized that the jaguar was Footsie, the one I had nicknamed for his large feet. Sneering he said to me;  
"Sorry missy, it seems you won't get out of this one, how about I just bring you back to the jaguar camp, and you and the chief can have a little talk."  
"I don't know Footsie, I'd really rather you just let me go right now." His nose twitched at the nickname, then scrunched it up in an annoyed growl. Regaining his composure he leaned his mouth down to my ear and whispered.  
"Then again, maybe I can just have a little bit of fun right now." Hissing I trashed my head trying to nip at his foot. But my muzzle was smacked down into the dirt. "Come one kitty-cat, what's wrong? Scared?"  
Bam.  
A large thud exploded, leaving surrounding trees vibrating. Footsie was ripped off of me and flown across the clearing to collide with one of his accomplices. Exhausted I just laid in the dirt, catching my breath. My rib was aching, my breathing seemed to rattle and wheeze, not to mention I must look like such a mess right now.  
Groaning I raised myself from the ground and looked at the collapsed form of poor Footsie on the ground. On top of him another jaguar I hadn't seen before scowled, looking more annoyed than anything. But what was he doing attacking the other jaguar? Surely they were part of the same clan. Suddenly he swung his large head around at me.  
Wow.  
Onyx. The rare stone matched his eyes exactly. Just like mine was a shade of Lapis lazuli. Not only that, purple streaks seemed to be scratched in, like little shards of glass. Suddenly the world went dizzy, the trees blurring into a mix of green swirls. I felt myself shrink back to my average cat form, and my knees buckled under me. The jaguar crosse over to my side in a couple of long quick strides, shrinking into a cat in the process.  
"Pretty." I mumbled deliriously as I stared at the purple streaks in his eyes.  
And as I sunk to the ground, I swore he muttered.  
"Troublesome."

* * *

**Misty**

**Otter – Dolphin**  
I plunged into the water, cutting through the water like a torpedo my long tail acted as a sort of propellor. The fish in front of me was huge, a fatty for sure. With it I could probably feed at least all my sisters and a couple more. Putting on a burst of speed I almost nipped the edge of its tail. I resurfaced quickly for a breath of air, then without barely a second passing I dived back down. The fish sparkled a pale peachy pink, a salmon no doubt. Smaller groups of fish darted out the way as I raced after it, just a bit more speed, and I would have it. Come on Misty, push!  
Suddenly my face jumped out of the water on its own accord. Twisting, I could feel myself being held by the scruff of my neck.  
To my horror I saw the salmon mid-air in front of me starting to fall, I knew if I didn't catch it I would lose the fat fish, and my dinner as well. But the force biting down on my neck, softly though, was just strong enough to hold me back. When to my surprise, a long clawed hand reached out, grabbed the plummeting fish, and stabbed it into the ground, killing it instantly.  
Twisting, I attempted to look at the mystery creature holding me, but the way my scruff was held, I could only get a glimpse of raven black fur.  
Twirling around I yelled,  
"Give me back my fish! And put me down at once!"  
"Calm down little otter, you can have your fish back, but are you sure you want me to let you go?"  
Let go? I shot a look below me, and froze. Instead of water, I was being held right over a waterfall. I must have been so caught up with catching the fish I almost went tumbling of a cliff. Apparently whoever was holding me had just saved me from falling to my death.  
Oh great.  
Biting back a scream from being held something hundred feet away from the ground, I somehow managed to choke out.  
"Put me down, on the ground."  
"Hey waddya know, we have a poet over here." Joked the animal holding me up. "But promise me this,"  
The clawed creature voice suddenly became deadly serious, sending shivers up my spine. Not from fear though. His voice was a low brass, bewitching. A huge change from the childish joking voice he used earlier.  
"You won't kill me when I put you down, will you?" Joking voice was back.  
"Why would I want to kill you?" I retorted. With that he simply sighed, and gently deposited me on the ground. Placing the dead fish in my lap. I slowly lifted my head.  
My cerulean eyes connected with chocolate brown.  
Such chocolaty brown, they were soft, like melting cocoa.  
And they belonged to a wolverine.  
That ruined it.  
Screeching I scooted back, the fish completely forgotten.  
A wolverine, a FREAKIN' wolverine just saved me. Wolverines hated otters, and otters hated wolverines! Always have, always will. So why the hell did a wolverine just save me. I'm an otter for gods sake. Sure I could beat up 5 wolverines in a day and not feel bad, they were stupid inconsiderate creatures. But then how come being rescued by one not make me feel guilty in the least.  
"My names Ash." The wolverine said with a lopsided smile. "Pleasure to meet you little otter."  
I scrambled for words, here was a wolverine, politely introducing himself to me, who knows, maybe a unicorn will start dancing the tango next.  
"Stop calling me little otter." I finally mumbled.  
"Okay then, only if you tell me your name." Still with that lopsided smile.  
"Misty." I curtly replied. Secretly trying to inch slowly over to the abandoned fish, maybe I could just grab it, hit, and run.  
"K then, i'll just call you Mist."  
"M-m-mist?" I stuttered, almost falling on my but. I could just imagine my sisters laughing at me. Look! The independent tomboy is a stuttering mess!  
"Yeah! It's shorter isn't it?" I had no response. Suddenly the echoing cry of another wolverine echoed through the gorge, bouncing off the rock walls. Ash sighed, "That's my cue Mist, gotta run! Oh, here's your salmon." He nudged the salmon over to me, smiled, and with a final shout of;  
"If you wanted the fish, you should've just asked for it!" Dashed off.  
"Bye," I grumbled. Then picking up the fish, sprinted back to camp.

* * *

**May **  
**Red-jay – Hawk**  
Flying is the best, except when your being chased by huge vultures.  
Taking a sudden dive I narrowly dodged a tree branch. Being in my advanced hawk form was a definite plus for speed and strength, but the extended wing-span got in the way a lot of the time. But considering my size, the vultures were huge, drooling monstrosities really. And there were about 10 of them. "10? Really?" I wanted to yell at them, overkill wasn't it? But that's how vultures work. Attack only if victory is 100% possible. Which meant being in my position was kind of a downer. Instead of dodging the branches like I was, they simply crashed through, ripping up whole saplings.  
"Hey!" I yelled. "Be considerate of nature!"  
"SQUAWK!" Was my response.  
Yeah, vultures weren't especially conversational creatures. But then again that was probably a smart move from them. Distracted, my feathers clipped a pine tree's trunk.  
"Ow. Ow. Ow." I chanted. My left wing felt like an elephant had decided to sit on it and come along for the ride. Gradually I started to tip, my injured wing pulling me down with each stroke. The turkey vultures cawed, triumphant. Come on! I though to myself; You can't die from a stupid smelly bird with feather loss. It's just embarrassing, even if there is like ten of them.  
Suddenly a mass of black and white feathers appeared under my left wing. I couldn't look at it longer than a second to risk losing focus and crash landing. Great, probably another vulture here to eat me.  
Then the bird flapped it's wings, strongly. The gust sent my left wing shooting up, sparks of pain twitched down my fragile bones.  
"Ow. Ow. Ow." I started chanting again, somehow hoping repeating the word would help the pain go away. Then the bird flew up underneath me, and shoved me towards a rose bush.  
"HEY!" I screeched. "I thought you were helping me?"  
"I am!" The bird insisted. "Turn back into your average form!"  
"What? Are you trying to kill me?"  
"Just do it you Airhead!"  
Well it's not like I have a choice do I? With a defeated sigh, I switched back into my average red-jay form.  
"Now fly into the thorn bush!"  
"Are you mental?"  
"DO IT!"  
I flew into the thorn bush.  
And the most amazing thing greeted me.  
It wasn't a thorn bush, it was a rose bush, and a little tunnel just the right size for a bird a bit bigger than me was carved into it. Not even the tiniest vulture could ever even hope to fit in there. I hopped from branch to branch, my claws carefully placed around the small thorns. My wing dragged behind me. Jumping a bit further I landed in a small area that was overgrown with soft moss. Dropping my wing, it collapsed onto the moss. Inspecting it further, I saw that a couple of feathers had been pulled out and maybe some small bones fractured. My hollow bones were fragile, meant for flying, not beating up trees.  
Carefully using my other wing to wrap up some lacy spiderwebs that hung from a wilting rose, I professionally meshed up my wing. Doing some practice swings of my wings, I deemed them good enough for gentle flying.  
Skipping over to the entrance of the tunnel, I peaked out.  
When suddenly SWOOSH, the same black and white feathers landed right in front of me, with a surprised squawk I fell of the branch and managed to catch myself before falling down.  
An eagle just landed in the branch in front of me.  
An eagle?  
Oh god I'm dead meat.

* * *

**Leaf **  
**Shiba Inu [Dog] - Fox**  
My red-brown pelt easily melted into the undergrowth of the forest, and my crystalline green eyes could pass easily as a leaf. Ironic.  
My ears twitched, the sensitive instruments picking up even the slightest amount of noise. Closing my eyes, I breathed softly. Then I heard it again. The small rustle of a large creature moving through the forest. The noise it was making was easily picked up by me, but I was impressed, I could tell from the footsteps that it was large, and it was making a pretty small amount of noise. Creeping through the bushes, I silently approached the target.  
Too small for a bear, too big for a fox.  
Peaking my pointed snout out from the leaves, my breath caught in my throat.  
A wolf, brown and white, with shades of auburn dotted all across his strong muscular back. A head taller than me, it was carrying a dog on it's back, scratch that, two dogs. What the hell? How strong is this wolf?  
The two dogs draped on his back were moderately smaller than him, both of them in average form, and both Samoyeds **A/N: That's a dog breed by the way, look it up.  
**One a girl black, with a white underbelly. And another grey, with speckled silver across his snout. The wolf had to be ridiculously strong to be even holding one up, and it seemed to be attempting at a trot through the forest, his chest was heaving, obviously trying not to pant too loudly, so he was trying not to alert others of his presence, on the run maybe?  
He stopped in the middle of the clearing, and twisted his neck to look at one of the two dogs on his back.  
"Gramps?" His voice was strained, but still had a hint of what? Arrogance?  
"Prof.?" He repeated. The grey Samoyed raised his head and muttered;  
"Oh Gary it's you, time already?"  
"Sorry Gramps, I'm getting tired, carrying sis is hard enough."  
So the black and white Samoyed must be his sister, and the grey one his grandfather. The grey Samoyed jumped off his grandsons back, shifting quietly into a large steel wolf. Shaking his fur, the age was obvious in the many silver strands covering the base of his tail, neck, and snout. With that they set off again, and I followed.  
1 mile later they're still at it, Gary's been carrying his sister the whole entire way, and if exhaustion was apparent before, he now looked like he was about to fall down and just go to sleep. The older wolf was trying to convince him to slow down, just rest for a while. Gary refused, I was baffled. He was obviously about to faint.  
But I was even more confused by the situation at hand. What were they doing? Running away seemed obvious enough, the desperation and smell of fear were coming off of them in waves. Wolves, foxes, and some other animals were known to occasionally abandon weak and older members of their packs. But the custom had died out long ago, and rarely occurred nowadays. Anyways even though this explained the older wolf, what were the black Samoyed and auburn wolf doing?  
Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts when a soft thud resonated softly. Snapping my head up I saw that the wolf had finally collapsed of exhaustion, twisting mid-air to avoid crushing the black Samoyed that tumbled down after him.  
He now lay on the ground, turned back into his average form. So an alaskan malamute with the same auburn markings as before laid on the dirt instead of a wolf. The grandfather rushed over, concern showing in his wide eyes. But instead of aiding the fallen malamute, he jumped over to the Samoyed.  
He rolled her over, and my eyes widened in horror; long scratches stretched from the end of her ribcage to the midway point of her thigh.  
"Help!" The grandfather yelled.  
"Please someone help!"  
I hesitated, I should be hunting know, bringing food back to my pack. Not only that how could I even think of helping wolves of all creatures? I was a fox. If I brought them back to my pack there would be chaos. I couldn't just leave them there.  
But I had too.  
Turning around I prepared to fade back into the forest. When suddenly the brown wolf coughed.  
Pausing I slowly turned my head around, curious.  
His eyes were open, I expected them to be auburn, matching his coat, and they were. But yellow tinted the corners of his eyes, swirling they crawled around the brown, like tangling vines. The perfect representation of controlled wildness, savagery, arrogance, a wolf. In every way.  
"Know you're there," he croaked, staring right at me,  
"Help sis. Please."  
"Gary?" The grandfather asked, "Who are you talking to?"  
"Please." The malamute croaked. Still staring at me. "Got to help Daisy."  
With that his head thunked down onto the ground. I looked from his closed eyes, to the long gashes on his sisters thigh.  
Oh god, what should I do?

* * *

**Astrid **  
**Cat – Red Tiger**  
I stood on the tree's branches, balancing faultlessly with my claws digging into the wood.  
Yawning I laid down, my red, black, and white fur shuffling softly against the bark. Below me four lions prowled, growling every once in a while they attempted to climb the tree, and failed horribly. I laughed every time one of them fell.  
I had been wandering peacefully when all four of them pounced on me, I easily threw them off into a pile. Then climbed the tree where I had been lazily half dozing for an hour or so. Normally I would just take care of them, but I was sleepy, so too bad for them, it was also a huge plus to make fun of them.  
Suddenly a new lion appeared, I smirked, this would be funny.  
He was probably half a year or so older than me, with a dusty cream yellow coat, his mane and tail darker sandy plumes. Typical Lion.  
Conversing quietly with one of the other lions for a while, he looked up too me. "Why don't you come down?" He asked with a little grin. Stupid, I could beat all five of them easily.  
"I would," I said, stretching my legs, "but my nap-times just started."  
The four other lions growled and snarled. I spit at them, and a glob landed right on one of their noses. Hissing, he launched himself at the tree I was positioned on.  
And slipped right off.  
The new lion just smiled at me, obviously amused. I smirked back.  
"Go get her Sam, the stupid tiger has been making fun of us for hours."  
"Well you bastards were just so stupid I didn't even waste my time fighting you." More snarling. I yawned. The new lion, Sam apparently, just shrugged.  
Took a running start.  
And bounded up the tree. My jaw dropped. "W-w-what?!" "HA TAKE THAT!" The four lions below called out, fine I'll just take care of him now. Climbing the tree was impressive, lions were usually too bulky to climb at all, especially the tall slippery oak I was perched one. But I was still obviously more at ease up high, the lions tail was waving mildly, trying to seek balance. And his padded feet were stretched out, in an attempt to keep himself from falling.  
Then instead of attacking me.  
He laid down.  
Rested his large head on his paws,  
Blinked his big baby blue eyes at me.  
And promptly started to doze off just like I had moments earlier.  
All of the lions at the base of the tree started yelling. "What the hell you doing Sam?"  
"Well," he said with one eye half shut, "I must say I agree with Miss. Tigress here, it is nap-time, and I'm rather tired." Closing his eyes he went back to sleep. The lions were in an absolute frenzy, yelling about traitors or something, eventually they just stalked off.  
"Hold up," I dead-panned, once the other tigers were out of hearing range.  
"Hmmhmm?" Sam opened both his eyes and stared at me, "What is it?"  
"You're a lion, and you're just gonna climb up a tree, and take a nap. Next to a tiger?"  
"Well why not? This is a very nice tree you climbed here. And besides, what's wrong with tigers, you're nicer than some lions."  
"What's wrong with tigers?!" Staring at him from my neighboring branch, I scoffed, my voice literally dripping with sarcasm;  
"Oh I don't know, just that lions and tigers are like mortal enemies, that we've been rivals for centuries, and we've been fighting for forever about who knows what. Not to menti-"  
"I don't care." The lion bluntly cut me off.  
"But aren't you worried?" I nagged.  
"Worried about what? That you're gonna attack me?" With this, he smiled. I growled, stupid smiling dolt. Standing up I jumped up and down on my branch causing him to tilt to the right. With a final bounce, he tipped over, his eyes still closed with sleep. Really? He was falling off a tree and sleeping at the same time. A crash that I though would signify his fall, was actually the sound of his right paw snapping up and hooking itself on the branch he just fell on.  
"That wasn't nice." He whined, pulling himself with one arm he re-adjusted himself on the branch.  
"What I was saying," I snarled. "Was that aren't you afraid the other lions are gonna shun you or something now?" His head tilted to the side in confusion, he asked, "Shun me?"  
"Yeah, you just kinda didn't attack a tiger that had been "harassing" your clan-mates. Didn't you hear them yelling "Traitor! Traitor!"" I mimicked in a high squeaky voice.  
"They wouldn't shun me." His voice was confident, he obviously had no doubts of it.  
"Why not." I pressed.  
"Because I'm the only one who can climb trees and chase annoying tigers like you." With that he flicked my nose with his feathery tail. Grabbing his tail with my unsheathed paw, I stabbed it into the trunk of the tree, smashing it but not drawing blood.  
"Shut up."  
"Sweet dreams."

**Chap. End**

* * *

_"So what do you think of the OC'S? Review! Fav! Follow! And always remember to eat cookies!"_  
_(Harley suddenly appears with a basket full of cookies) "Eat up huns, I baked them fresh."_  
_"What? Harley what are you doing here?"_  
_"Duh! Giving out cookies, look! I even pasted all of your faces on them!"_  
_Harley then goes on to make a cookie with Drew on it kiss a cookie with Mays face pasted on._  
_"Aww... Look, Drewsie-Poo and Mayie-Wayie are kissing."_  
_"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! GIVE THOSE TO ME!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chap 2**

**Dawn  
****Cat – Leopard**

Hmm...  
So sleepy...  
Pretty purples...  
Wait. Where did purple come from?

Snapping my eyes open I scrambled up from the soft makeshift bed I was lying on.  
"Gah! Where am I?" I screeched.  
"DeeDee you're awake!" A brown cat next to me exclaimed.  
"Don't call me that Kenny!" Standing up I saw that I was lying under a tree, the bed underneath me was made out of moss and assorted soft leaves.  
"But seriously, what happened to me?"  
"We found you is what happened, and in pretty bad condition too." The answer came from an orange-red and gray cat that jumped down from the tree above me. It was Zoey, she and Kenny were both fellow leopards.  
I dipped my small furry white head and blinked my eyes.  
"What do you mean "found me?""  
"Quite literally, we found you. Laying in this bed off moss, you had cuts and some bruised ribs but they were already patched up." This time the response came from Kenny. "Not to mention the whole entire place reeked of jaguar." His nose curled in disgust at the last words.  
"It's a good thing they didn't see you." Zoey added,  
"Come on, lets go back to camp, we were waiting for you to wake up." Kenny continued.

Zoey and Kenny both switched to their leopard forms, turning their heads to look at me, dark red and black eyes seemed to shoot daggers at me.  
"Seriously Dawn," Kenny sternly reprimanded, "You need to take better care of yourself."  
"Imagine what your father would say" Zoey said with a glare. "You're lucky some jaguars didn't find you passed out like that."  
"Yeah," I muttered, quickly shifting into my leopard form, "lucky."

The whole entire run back to the camp I could only think of those purple shards.

* * *

**Misty  
****Otter – Dolphin**

I morosely chewed on the piece of salmon I clenched between my paws. I shouldn't be eating this. It isn't my catch.

"Geez, your like, I don't know like, tense or something" Said a voice behind me.  
Whipping my head around, two sleekly groomed otters were both squinting at me.  
"What?"  
"Lily! Omigod, your like totally right, she IS like tense or something."  
"I like know Violet, didn't I like tell you that?"  
"Shut up." I growled. Picking up the chunk of salmon between my teeth I stalked off towards the river.  
"We like know, that something like happened you Misty." Lily yelled.  
"OMIGOD Lily what if Misty like met a boy!" Violet screeched.

Wincing I covered my ears and continued to walk towards the stream. Girlish screams rang in my ears the whole entire way.  
Reaching the river edge, I plopped down. The crashing of waves canceling out the distant cawing of birds and buzzing of insects. Quickly finishing my salmon with three big gulps.  
Leaning over the stream I stared at my distorted reflection. It stared back at me.  
My slightly tangled fur shone, the thin coating of wax helped me dry off and swim faster. My whiskers twitched, long and white. My purpose was too hunt, not look good. Still, it couldn't hurt, could it?

Tucking my webbed feet underneath me, I debated wether or not I should take a swim. I haven't turned into my advanced form for a while. Since it was confined to water, I didn't have the chance to use it as much as some other animals. The larger bodies of water that were perfect for swimming as a dolphin were in borderland territory, I couldn't risk getting attacked by Wolverines. Then who would hunt for my sisters?

"Stupid Wolverine." I muttered.  
"Woah! That's pretty harsh. I hope your not talking about me."  
My head snapped around, "You!"

* * *

**May  
****Red-jay – Hawk**

"S-S-stand back!" I squawked.  
The eagle just rolled his eyes, "Relax," he said, flicking his feathers, "If I wanted to eat you I would've done it already."  
"You're an eagle! You'll do anything!" He sighed, transforming down his large muscular wings shrunk, turning a forest green in the process. In the end a Green-Jay stood in front of me, only slightly larger in wingspan than I was.

I blinked, that's strange, it never occurred to me that hawks and eagles could both have similar average forms. After all we were both almost the same, Jays, except for the color. While his feathers ranged from a couple evergreen feathers to a multitude of shamrock plumage. Mine shaded from a bold Spanish red to a darker crimson.

"Done staring?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, It's a good thing feathers prevented him from seeing my blush.  
"I wasn't staring in the first place." I retorted.  
"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyway my names Drew Hayden."  
"May Maple." I cut in. "Great to meet you, got to go before you decide to go all eagle and eat me."

Hopping towards the exit, a green wing sprung out, blocking the exit out of the rose cave.  
"Hold on June, I just saved your life, can't you at least say thanks?"  
"First of all my name is MAY! Not June you stupid Grasshead. And if you want me to repay you, sorry! No can do. Now let me out of HERE!"  
"Only if you say thank you."  
"Seriously!"  
"Yes."  
"Thank. You." I spit out each word. Though the request may have seemed childish, saying thanks to an eagle made me feel bad. Right? I should feel bad, hawks should never have to thank eagles. Right. I feel bad. Don't thank eagles.  
"Have a nice day." With that he side-stepped out of my ways.

Spreading my wings I shot into the sky. Quickly glancing behind me, I saw that Drew Hayden had already disappeared.

* * *

**Leaf  
****Shiba Inu [Dog] – Fox**

I jumped out of the bush.  
My pack was going to kill me if they found out.  
But wolf or not I couldn't just let them die.

The grandfather whipped his head toward me. Raising his shackles he growled at me.  
"Stay away!" His shout was a snarl, but fear and desperation tinted his voice.  
I stared at him with my minty green eyes.  
"I'm here to help." My voice was purposefully soft, and low. I needed to seem calm and not a threat. The wolf looked at me in disbelief.  
"Foxes never help."  
"Neither do wolves, I'm sorry if I won't believe you if you say that it was foxes that are causing you to run."  
"How did you know." The grandfather's voice had softened, he could obviously see that I wasn't out to attack them.  
I nodded towards the small Samoyed.  
"Those scratches, the cuts are too wide for a fox's claws, those are wounds inflicted from a wolf. My only question is why they were."  
"Those aren't things you need to know."  
"If I'm to help you I need to know your condition." I had to know, curiosity was killing me, from closer up I had easily identified the gashes origins, but wolves attacking wolves? That concept was completely foreign, wolves only attacked those of their packs if they were being challenged for leadership. And I seriously doubted the small black Samoyed had been challenging the pack leader.  
"You don't need to know that." The grandfathers voice was raised.  
"Listen grandfather man-"  
"Call me Prof."  
"I need to know-"  
"No. You don't." I obviously wasn't going to get an answer from him.  
"Fine. Pick up the Samoyed. I'll try to carry the malamute. There's a small cave nearby, you can bunker down in there."

I hefted up the wolf, grunting under the weight. A light breath escaped from his mouth, tickling my ear, but his eyes stayed shut.  
"Why are you helping us?" The Prof. Asked, the Samoyed carefully placed on his aging shoulders.  
"You would've died, and It was part of the pact that we couldn't just leave wolves alone if they were going to certainly die."The pact, a treaty between foxes and wolves formed a couple of years ago, but petty rules were frequently broken in them, and tensions had risen in the last couple of years as more and more serious rules were broken. Besides, if another fox was in my place, nobody would've known they'd broken the code.

The old wolf nodded wisely to this. He seemed like a smart person.  
I almost dared to tell him the real reason I helped them.  
It was because of those eyes.

* * *

**Astrid  
****Cat – Red Tiger**

"You're still awake." I hissed at the voice.  
"Maybe I'd be asleep if you'd stop annoying me."  
"No you wouldn't" The lion next to me responded, his long yellow tail swayed back and forth, like a pendulum clock. Moments passed, time ticking to his tail's rhythm.

"My name's Sam" Sam announced suddenly.  
"Charmed, and I already knew." I snapped. The lion heaved a sigh,  
"I know, what I was trying to do was to get you to tell me your name."  
"Obviously." Was my short response.  
"So..." The lion drawled out the O. His voice wreathed with curiosity. I shouldn't tell him my name, I should never give lions info about myself. Then why did I want to yell "ASTRID" at him so much. I never did like my name, it sounded so fragile, like a little blooming flower.  
I hate flowers.

"Samantha." I deadpanned.  
Sam chortled, then full out laughed. His chest moving up and down with his laughter. Gradually his long laugh subsided, and he replied.  
"We both know that's not your name Miss. Tigress."  
"Then again neither is Miss. Tigress."  
"Touché," Sam resigned, "It seems I will be stuck with calling you Miss. Tigress for a brief period of time."  
"Brief period of time?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in mocking question.  
"Yes, I do intend to find out your name Miss. Tigress. And I have been known to be quite persuasive."  
"Good luck with that." I retorted. The lion chuckled.  
"Oh Miss. Tigress, I don't need any luck."

I was afraid he was right.

Sam stood up, then clawed himself down the tree. Reaching the bottom he looked up at me.  
I looked back down at him. Daring him to say anything that would annoy me.  
"Good-bye Miss. Tigress, until next time, it was a wonderful time meeting you."  
"Oh the pleasure was all mine." I replied sarcastically.  
Then with a baby blue eyed wink, and a clumsy salute, Sam was gone.

* * *

_I know I know.  
This chapter is like WAY words shorter. I'M SORRY!  
**Harley: **"Hun, you want a cookie to cheer you up? Turn that frown upside down!"  
GAH! GO AWAY HARLEY! SOLIDAD HELP ME!_


	3. Chapter 3

___**Lucky (a.k.a me): **_TWEEE!  
_New chapter!_  
_Yay!_

_*Faints from exhaustion._

**_Harley:_**_ Oh dear._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. Or the awesome idea that Paul should have purple hair, I mean really, the guy that designed him should get a pat on the back. Purple hair? Awesome!**

* * *

Chap. 3

**Dawn**

**Cat – Leopard**

"I'm very cross with you Dawn." The jaguar spoke each word carefully, as if I was a toddler who didn't know what he was saying.

"I know, father." I replied, bending my white head down, as if it were a sign of obedience. Really I just didn't want him to see the annoyance that was probably blatantly obvious in my glare.

"Really, what were you thinking? Chasing down that bird like that?" He believed me. Thank god.

I had told my dad that I had been hunting a bird, fell out of a tree, scratched my nose on a branch, then bruised my rib in the fall. After that I patched myself up, lay down in a small bed of moss, then woken up slightly dazed and confused. Leading to my questioning "Where am I?"

He bought it.

I know, I know. Don't lie to your parents, but what do you want me to say?

"Oh yeah, hey dad. I was fighting these three huge jaguars, but then one like side-tackled me and was about to take me to their chief, but then this guy came and saved me. He's like super cool-looking. Yeah he has these awesome eyes. Purple. Cool, right? Oh And he's a jaguar. I know, I know, enemies forever and stuff. But did I tell you about his eyes?"

There's a reason my overprotective dad hasn't had a heart attack yet.

"It won't happen again father."

"I'm counting on you to say safe. From now on I want you to take a guard with you when you go out."

"Sure, sure, safe. Wait, what?! Guard?!"

My dad looked awfully pleased with his idea. "The chiefs daughter should always have someone to take care of her, incase she can't."

"But, that's what my fighting lessons were for!" I protested. All courtesy forgotten.

"Trivial self-defense classes. What you need is a real warrior, looking out for you."

If looks could kill my dad would be long dead by now. If only he knew how good I really was at combat. I averted my gaze, so that he didn't see the defiance shining in them.

"Sure father." My voice was level, flat, like a squished bug.

"I'm happy you understand Dawn, your well being is my best intention. I just want you to know that."

"I know dad." Standing up, I started to pad out of the small hut like shelter.

"Wait Dawn!" Interrupted my father.

"Yes dad?"

"I was thinking about getting a taste-tester just in case we were being poiso-"

"I'm fine." I barely stopped myself from snarling bloody murder at him.

"Remember, guard."  
"Yes. Father."

I turned around, and hurried out of the small hut.

That's it.

I was sneaking out tonight.

Wether he liked it.

Or not.

* * *

**Misty**

**Otter – Dolphin**

"You!" Shocked, I stared at him.

"Hey Mist!"

Wolverine? Check. Raven black hair? Check. Brown eyes? Check. Probably infuriating? Check. Likes giving people nick-names? Check. Check. Check.

Yup, it was him all right.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, lowering my voice into a snarl.

"Woah! Cool it Misty. This is neutral ground. Wolverines and Otters can both stay here."

Looking around I realized he was right, turns out I went too far South when I came too the river. Instead of being firmly placed in Otter territory. I was in neutral land.

Neutral as it was practically no one came here. Ever.

Otters and Wolverines, though rivaling clans, weren't as physically challenging as some others. Take Lions and Tigers, they try to randomly abduct each other whenever they can.

Most of the time we just tried to avoid each other.

It was actually a double whammy on both clans. Borders were avoided, and that lost fishing and hunting ground.

So now skirmishes were about as serious as it got. Full on fights cost too many supplies. Both tribes couldn't afford it.

"You're right." I admitted.

"I know." He said grinning cheekily.

My voice hardened, and as I stood up I added; "Which means I should be going now."

Standing up, I stretched out both my arms. Not getting to turn into my advanced form enough meant some stiffness in some muscles.

A chuckle coming from the Wolverine next to me caused me to turn my head around to face him.

"What?" I asked, my voice poisonous.

"It's just that I'm having the same problem." Ash laughed.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have any problems. Which means as far as you're concerned, I'm fine."

"No your not." Jumping up, he pinned me onto the ground.

"HEY! Neutral ground! You have no reason to attack me."

"I'm just worried about your well-being."

"My well-being, is NONE of your concern!"

He took his paws and gently pressed them into my shoulder. He then repeated the process against the muscles up and down my arm.

Looking up at him I almost burst into laughter. The tip of his tongue stuck out in concentration, and his brow was furrowed as if he were trying to find a new planet or something.

"What are you, a masseuse?"

With a pointed look, and a sigh he stepped off my back.

"It's exactly as I feared Mist."

"Oh no! Am I dying? Tell my sisters I love them!" I placed a paw to my forehead in mock agony and sadness.

"What? No! It's just your muscles are knotted, like mine. It's from not switching enough." Ash answered.

"I already knew that." I answered.

"I was just confirming, anyways I know the perfect place to solve that problem!"

"What, you got a magical pond filled with rainbow syrup?"

"Nope but close!" Jumping off to the nearby bushes, he turned his head around to me and asked.

"You coming, or what?"

* * *

**May**

**Red-Jay – Hawk**

I never considered myself a snooper.

But that was pretty much what I was doing right now.

After searching a couple of minutes, I finally found a plant with some dull red-purplish leaves. Nestled in them, my feathers could be skimmed over quite easily.

Then.

I snooped.

The Eagles were hunting, and I was watching them.

Not watching. Snooping, my conscience whispered to me. Shut up! I wanted to yell.

A splash caught my eye, and I twisted my head to see that an Eagle had just made a successful catch. The large bird flew off to a nearby rock to lay the fish down on.

Sure, lots of birds of prey hunt squirrels and mice. But the fish were running extremely well and it seemed as though the Eagles were taking advantage of it.

Then again, so were the Hawks. My tribe were hunting in a stream not too far from here. After telling them that I injured my wing they let me go for a temporary break.

Anyways, back to snoop- watching.

One eagle was especially on my mind.

Drew Hayden.

He stood on a rock, instead of hunting like the others, he had volunteered to watch someones chick for a while.

A clumsy little eaglet stood next to him, a small mixture of fluff and feathers. After a while the mother came back, thanked Drew, and was returned her chick.

Finally.

I could see him hunt.

I mean, not that I came here to do that or anything. Definitely not. I was just seeing different hunting techniques.

Yeah, I was just an innocent, curious, observer.

Anyways, Drew was now perched on a high branch of a tree, getting read to pick up speed for the dive to get a fish. Using three quick strong upstrokes, he gained a bit more height. Then with a dive he plunged into the water.

Nothing.

No Drew.

Worried I stared at the river shore. A bird should be up by now after making a dive into the water.

A sudden splash made me instinctively jerk my head back. With a breath of relief I saw that it was Drew Hayden coming out of the water. With a fish grasped firmly in his left claw.

And his right claw.

And I'm pretty sure there were two in his mouth.

Flapping, he flew clumsily too a nearby rock, the weight of the fish pulling him down.

I was right, four fish, in one catch.

That's the most I've ever seen at once. Another Eagle patted Drew on the back, a small smile crept onto his face.

Then someone screamed.

Everyones heads immediately tilted towards the origin of the voice, it was the eaglet I had seen Drew taking care of before.

And a buzzard stood right in front of him.

Oh no, no, no. Not a buzzard.

Just like vultures, but instead of being scavengers, they were predators. Big, big, big predators. One buzzard could take out a grown hawk, this eaglet stood no chance against it.

The mother screeched reaching out to her son, but the buzzard was already there, his clawed talons ready to grab the chick, probably by the head or wing.

Suddenly the eaglet was sent flying, the mother reached out to grab it, catching it successfully by the neck. Looking back at the buzzard wondering what the heck just happened, I almost screamed at the top of my lungs.

Drew was pinned under a giant carnivorous bird.

Uh oh.

* * *

**Leaf**

**Shiba Inu [Dog] – Fox**

I left the Prof., the wolf and his sister in the cavern.

The Prof. could hunt just fine. As for the wolf and the sister, the Prof. claimed he was decent with medicine.

I promised to check in the next day.

So I did.

And that's why I'm here, standing outside the cave the three wolves were hiding in.

I've heard that everyone has one fatal flaw, and even though i'm not sure that it's fatal, I do have one serious fault.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Or in my case, fox.

Creeping in, I pushed away some vines that hung in the entrance. The cave was stale, the smell of rock stinging at my nostrils. Only the small trickle of some water that managed to spring up in between two rocks could be heard.

That and a grunt.

I padded towards the noise. It was the sound of the girl, Daisy, rolling over in her sleep. Inspecting at her haunches I saw the cuts had been bandaged and cleaned. Looking back at her, I estimated her to only be only about ten months or so younger than Gary.

Speaking of Gary, I walked over to him, Prof. Had claimed he'd be fine, exhaustion was easy to fix, all you needed was sleep. But I knew something was up, nudging at his leg, I managed to get a clear view of the pads on his feet.

Blood had crusted in between the small ditches in his paws, and small stones and gravel had wedged there ways in between his toes, he must have been carrying his sister and grandfather over something sharp, rocks? Not only that, but for a long time.

Perfect.

That narrowed down my choices of where they were from by a lot. Only three options were left. Either camp A, B, or C. Wolves would move as hunting times came and went, with a thought I discarded camp A, it was too early in the season for them to be there.

That left camp B, and C. Both were near rivers, where the sharp stones could of easily caused the bruising and bleeding on Gary's feet. And they were both a considerable distance away, about the right length it would take for a wolf to faint from exhaustion.

"Hello?" The call startled me out of my thoughts, turning around I saw it was the Prof. who had called me.

"Oh, yes. It's just me, the fox."

"Ah yes," The old wolfs face turned up in a small grin, "The fox, will you ever tell us your name?"

"And will you ever tell me what happened?"

The grin vanished.

"That I'm afraid, is a story I should not tell."

Strange, what a weird answer. Which means that he must have not been present or part of the conflict that led to them leaving perhaps? Or may-

"Don't over-think it. Just don't, please." A new voice groaned.

Gary had woken up.

* * *

**Astrid**

**Cat – Tiger**

I had long abandoned my perch in the tree where I met Sam.

Instead I circled around a couple of a times, padding down the tangled grass I had dragged up the tree to use as a temporary bed. The rest of my clan were sheltering in a cave that night.

Not for me.

I guess you could say I'm a teensy weensy bit claustrophobic. Normally caves were fine, but being stuffed in there along with ten or so other cats, not my cup of tea.

That is, if I had a cup of tea.

"No offense, but it seems camouflage is not your strong suit."

Not even bothering to raise my head I retorted in a haughty voice.

"Why in the world would I ever want to camouflage beautiful me?"

As if. My red pelt was uncommon even for cats and tigers alike. In cat form I kept a similar assortment of striped markings, as well as the same dark ember red coat. My eyes stayed the same shade and color exact, green, it was the only thing animals kept in their different forms.

He laughed at my response.

"I don't know, maybe because you're kind of in lion territory right know?"

Turning around a sandy cream cat stood on a branch a couple of feet away from me, baby blue eyed.

"Wrong," I stated, "Borderland territory. Last I checked this tree was half in half out of lion territory, as long as I keep on this side of the tree you're attacking me unprovoked."

"Why in the world would I ever want to attack you?"

"I honestly have no idea, why would you?" I quickly replied.

"A very confusing question with a very simple answer Miss. Tigress."

"And this answer would be?" I questioned.

"Something you'll have to figure out yourself."  
I frowned, I hated puzzles. Quick thinking, fighting, instincts. That was easy.

Puzzles?

No thanks.

"Well, whatever's stopping you from not attacking me, isn't doing restricting me, so I'll have to ask you to get off my tree, and let me sleep."

"What, can't sleep with a lion two branches away from you?" He teased.

"Right now, your a kitty, not a lion, so get off." I smirked back.

"But you can't make me."

"Why not?"

"You said it yourself, borderland territory. I'm in lion territory, you're in tiger territory, no rules are being broken right now. That is, if sneaking out has become such a habit of yours it's not considered a rule."

I snarled.

"Fine, just shut up and let me sleep."

Moments passed.

"Is it just me or are you getting this sense of déja-vu?"

"Yeah, probably because you've decided to make stalking me your new hobby for the last 24 hours."

He laughed again, a rich brass chuckle.

"Look at us Miss. Tigress, a lion, a tiger, sitting peacefully in a tree."

"Wrong, we're teeny-weeny cats right now or have you already forgotten?"

"I stand corrected, two cats, sitting in a tree."

Realizing what that sounded like I quickly said;

"Yeah, but you're a lion, and i'm a tiger."

"Wrong Miss. Tigress.

We're both just cats."

Chap. 3 End

* * *

_**Lucky: **So, I have officially hired Solidad.  
_

_**Solidad: **Hi everyone!_

___**Lucky: **_So pretty much she helped me beat up- I mean um, take care of Harley.

_(Muffled shouts in the background)_

___**Lucky: **_Anyways, I have to go buy some more duct tape since we ran out.  
Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's Characters. Or Ash's hat.**

* * *

**Dawn**

**Cat – Leopard**

I inhaled, the fresh cold smell of night clumped around me. The grass beneath my feet sprinkled dew drops across my paws, and mist brushed away from me, small white clouds cut through the middle, like a knife through butter.

Eventually I reached a tree.

A-ha! I thought, just what I was looking for.

Pecha berries.

The pink peach shaped fruits clustered in bunches, their fluffy pink skin dappled in dew-drops. Bounding up the tree in a couple of nimble skips, I reached a cluster, snapping off one, I popped it in my mouth before reaching for another.

Snatching a couple more of the fruits, I nestled down into one corner of the tree, chewing away.

With a final gulp of contentment, I shifted up the tree, using branches that could only support the weight of felines no bigger than a jaguar. If a lion tried to climb this tree they'd be screwed.

Then again they could always switch into average form. With that thought I shrunk down into my small cat form. After all I wasn't really planning on doing anything except lay there.

I poked and prodded my flank, chest, and tail. Worriedly searching for knots, with a sigh of relief of finding myself knot free, I plopped down, absentmindedly started scratching the corner of my neck.

"What are you doing here?"

I froze, paw raised mid-scratch.

The voice was cold, obviously hostile. If ice-cubes could talk they'd probably sound something like that.

I turned my head around blabbering;

"Not sneaking out, definitely not sneaking out without permission..." My voice slowed down at the end, trailing off.

"It was you!" I exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Me what?" The cat in front of me snapped annoyed.

He was black, a perfect opposite to me. Large and muscled, he was a tad more than half a head taller than me. But that wasn't the shocker.

"Purple!" I blurted.

The cat in front of me stared at me like I was crazy.

"Well yesterday I was being chased by these three jaguars, and I fought two of them of but then this third one just popped out of nowhere and he hit me on my rib, and then this mystery jaguar came and saved me, but then I fainted or something, who knows. Anyways I woke up and I was lying on this bed where my friend Kenny an Zoey found me- then my dad bought my lie about chasing a bird, and stuff. But I remember, the mystery jaguar had purple eyes." I ranted, rambling on.

"My eyes aren't purple" Ice-cube cat stated.

"I know," I replied "Your eyes are Onyx, but if you look closer," I took a step towards him. "There's purple in your eyes, little streaks of it!"

He took a step back obviously bewildered. Regaining a certain amount of composure, his voice hardened he just said.

"Are you normally this nice to jaguars?"

"Nope! But I can trust you!"

"Trust me?!" He seemed completely shocked by my statement.

"Yeah, I know I can!" Weird, huh. I was a normally trusting person, but even a completely senseless baby ostrich would know to avoid this cat, especially since he was a jaguar.

Then why would I feel so drawn to him?

"What's your name." I asked.  
"Why in the world would I tell you?" He asked.

"Well, mine's Dawn, like the time of day."

Looking up at the sky, I located the position of the moon. Midnight or so already, standing up I looked at the jaguar, his face was a perfect mask of aloof and screamed "I don't care."

He looked back at me, and the purple bits in his eyes seemed even more apparent under the moonlight.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"See me again?" His eyebrow raised, "Why would I want to see you again, all I came to tell you was to get off jaguar territory."

This gravity I was feeling, that pull pull pull towards him.

He was feeling it too, I could tell.

I looked at him.

"Meet me at the border, where it crosses with the river, tomorrow, at 5 p.m."

"What makes you so sure I won't just not show up."

"Oh you'll show up," I said with a smile. "If you wouldn't then you wouldn't of saved me."

He could feel that gravity too.

He looked at me, a battle between purple and blue raging in a single glance. Turning his gaze, he hopped down the tree, I looked down at the black cat.

"5 it is Troublesome."

Was all he said.

* * *

**Misty**

**Otter – Dolphin**

"Why did I do this again?" I asked, shaking my paw free from a tangle of vines.

"Because, you know how bad your muscles are getting, and not just from switching enough." The wolverine ahead of me responded.

I stopped at the last part of his sentence,

"What do you mean 'not just from switching enough'." He turned to look at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

"No, it isn't." He looked at me, and finally said.

"I have a friend, his name's Cilan, he calls himself a connoisseur."

"Yeah," I responded, "I've heard of them."

"Well pretty much they observe, inspect, and assess."

"Sounds stupid," I started walking again

Running to catch up to me, we walked side by side.

"Maybe, but he taught me something important."  
"Which was?" I questioned, voice monotone.

"To pay attention."

With that he stuck out his paw to trip me, stumbling I caught myself. Swinging my back legs around to sweep him off my feet, taking the time to re-adjusted myself. Jumping up he avoided my kick, landing back down on the ground, he ran at me.

I jumped to the side, dodging his charge, when suddenly I was yanked back. Turning my head around I saw that he had managed to grab my tail between his claws. Yanking my tail out of his grasp, I sprung at him, managing to catch him under me.

"I pay plenty attention mister." I growled. "And you've got to be extremely dumb to not realize that."

He chuckled.

"True Mist, you might pay attention. But," lifting his head towards the side of my face he whispered into my ear, "You're not strong enough."

He struck my shoulder, in a tangled knot we fell tumbling around, finally we stopped. Except with him in the same position I was a couple of second ago. Know he had me pinned down, his arm pushing down my shoulders. Growling I tried to pull myself up.

"What do you know." I barked.

"Well Mist," he started, "I know that you're an otter. You've got nice red fur and pretty cerulean green-blue eyes. I also know that you're a hunter, a great swimmer, and probably athletic in general. I'm guessing you're a tomboy, probably got some siblings."

"Great, I didn't already know." I sarcastically bit back.

"But, I also see that you're losing muscle mass." I stared at him, how did he know?

"You're doing plenty of exercise, too much in fact, wasting your muscle. Not only that your probably not eating enough, making you worn out. You're giving food to someone, weakening yourself in the process."

I stared at him.

"How did you know that?"

He gently stepped off of me.

"Like I said Mist, I finally started paying attention."

"What do you mean 'finally' started paying attention?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"I used to not listen, I was dense, arrogant, brash. Trust me, I still am, but something made me pay just a little more attention."

"Which was?"

"A short-tempered otter that was about to fall off a waterfall."

* * *

**May**

**Red-Jay – Hawk**

Drew was pinned under a giant carnivorous bird.

His wing was firmly planted underneath the buzzards talons. Feathers had been ripped off, and the claws pressing into his wing has started to draw blood.

Cawing triumphantly, the buzzard started to fly into the sky, painfully tugging Drew up by the wing. Other Eagles, finally recovering from the initial shock, flew at him.

It would be okay, I thought to myself. No single bird can fight off ten or so Eagles.

I was right, after a couple of minutes of birds fighting ad feathers flying, the buzzard had been successfully chased off.

But looking from a medical standpoint, it wasn't going great. Four Eagles were practically fine, three had minor cuts and scratches, but two had a couple of cuts that would need some patching up, and then there was one. Drew

No, no, no, no, no.

His wing was a bloody mess, not to mention three cuts ran along his chest parallel to each other. I looked back at the other birds, they were squawking in panic, worried.

That's when it hit me.

The Eagles hadn't brought a medic on this trip, they were just going hunting, they didn't expect to be attacked by a buzzard.

Drew was going to certainly die if he didn't get medical treatment right away, the signs were clear, blood loss would set in soon if the cuts were bandaged up.

But I was a Hawk, I couldn't just fly in and say;

"Hey Eagles, I was just spying on you and had to notice that you were attacked by a big butt buzzard, anyways I'm a medic so I could patch you guys right up!"

Besides, I wasn't a medic. The Hawks passed a rule a couple of years ago that we didn't need Medics anymore, just hunters. So medic-in-training me started hunting, I haven't treated anybody's injuries except my own in more than a year.

The Eagles cawing started becoming more frantic. The mother of the Eaglet shouted "Please help us! Anybody!"

Hmm.. Technically I fell into that category.

I could always just go in as a Red-Jay, tell them my advanced form was an Owl or something.

Deciding I could always use that as a last resort, I shrunk down into a Red-Jay and flew into the clearing, the mother noticed me first. Hysterical, she sobbed out;

"Can you help him?" More Eagles looked my way, some began muttering suspiciously, but the concern was more apparent, Eagles used to be solitary creatures, but once in a flock, loyalty was their first instinct.

One Eagle yelled; "We can't trust her, she might be a Hawk." More murmurs went up in the flock. But the mother cried, "She's our only hope with Drew!" then repeating her question from before, she asked; "Can you help him?"

"Yes." I responded confidently.

I landed next to Drew, carefully picking up his wing, I inspected the damage.

Looking behind me, I said "Go get me some cobwebs, water, and moss. It can't be dirty" The Eagles nodded mutely, still in shock.

Pretty soon, I was mopping up the blood on his wing, and firmly patching up the cuts with cobwebs. A couple more bandages and he should be fine.

Drew opened his eyes, blinking at me he said;

"Hey look, it's April. Who knew you're a medic."

"It's May, you Grasshead." I hissed, "And you're lucky I did what I did, I mean seriously, I just saved your sorry butt, and you still can't get my name right."

"Thanks June, you aren't worried that you're going to be attacked since you're yaknow?" His voice was slurred slightly, probably from the blood loss and shock.

"They don't know I'm a Hawk, I think they're just assuming I'm some random traveling bird who knows how to help people who are dumb enough to attack buzzards."

"I wasn't attacking it. I was protecting an innocent life" He protested.

"Yeah, yeah, you're still dumb." With a final mossy bandage placed on his wing. I laughed.

Whispering into his ear I said; "You look like you're half mummy Drew."

"Whatever Rose-girl." He responded, Rose-girl?

"So long Fish-boy." I said back. He finally drifted into unconsciousness.

"He'll be fine, just don't let him use his wing for a week or so." The Eagles nodded, taking that as a leaving point, I flew into the sky.

Leaving Drew behind me.

* * *

**Leaf**

**Shiba Inu [Dog] – Fox**

"Don't over-think it. Just don't, please"

With a groan, the malamute heaved himself into a standing position, shaking out his slightly damp fur, he looked at me, his large yellow-brown eyes dilating to see more clearly in the dark cave.

"Hey, it seems like Fox here decided to help after all." Arrogant, cocky, stupid, wolves.

The Prof., sensing my pricked nerves, stood in between us.

"Gary, this is the Fox who's been helping us lately. Fox, this is Gary, my grandson."

"I already knew." We both chanted in unison.

I glared at him, he looked back. Finally he turned his gaze around the cave.

"Where's Daisy?" He asked, worry tinging his voice.

"Over there," The Prof. responded, gesturing towards the part of the cave where Daisy slept.

Gary trotted over next to her. Gently he prodded her side,

"I was already awake," the voice came from Daisy.

She looked at her brother then back at me. Her soft black coat had a white belly, and as I looked closer, I realized that she was actually tri-colored. Small auburn marking stranded across her sides, relating her to her brother. In wolf standards, she would be considered a beauty, really. Standing up slowly, taking care not to rip the bandages wrapped tightly around her haunches, she talked again.

"Have you told the Fox why we're here?"

"I don't see why we should." The Prof. responded.

"She helped us, I think she should know." Daisy fought back.

The Prof. looked at me, please tell me, I chanted in my head.

"Maybe one day, but not today." My heart sunk "All you need to know is that we can't go back to where we came from, and if you even let a single person touch Daisy, Gary will rip them to shreds."

"I don't doubt it." I replied. "But how long do you plan on staying here."

"That, we're not sure of." Prof. replied.

"No sooner then Daisy's better though." Gary added. "But I can hunt now too, I'm rested enough."

"What?" The Prof. and I both said at the same time.

I wasn't a professional in medicine or any of those things, but I was smart enough to know you can't recover from extreme exhaustion in one day.

"No, you can't Gary, you need to rest too." The Prof. admonished.

"I'll be fine." He said. "Besides,"

"Besides what?" I asked.

"I want to go hunting with Fox here."

* * *

**Astrid**

**Cat – Tiger**

"We're both just cats."

His voice echoed in my head.

"Stupid." I growled.

"Wow Astrid, what's wrong, that's the third deer you've lost today." A tiger next to me asked.

"Nothing!" I huffed, "I just need to get some air."

"Fine," he said, "just be back by noon or so."

"Thanks," I responded, running happily into the prairie.

Pushing tall grass out of the way, I tried to silence the stupid voice that resonated in my head.

"Both just cats. Just cats."

"Shut up." I growled, bonking my head slightly with my paw.

Looking around I saw I was in the middle of the savannah, turf that Lions and Tigers had been hunting on both forever. Not even bothering to set up borders, Lions and Tigers just fought constantly, not even trying to maintain some level of order.

It seemed as if I was the only one here.

"There she is."  
Or not.

Turning around I saw two lions creeping towards me, their average brown-yellow cloaks formed perfect camouflage in the dry grass. While red-black-white me probably looked like a big neon sign saying "Hey look! I'm a Tiger! Come eat me!"

"Really, only two of you?" I asked, "Shouldn't you have brought more people, considering I managed to beat like all four of you last time?"

"You didn't beat us," One hissed "You just climbed a tree, like the coward you are!"

Oh that's it, they were going to get it this time.

The other one snarled, "And look, there's no trees here to climb!"

"I don't need to climb a tree to make you guys look like a bunch of idiots." I growled back.

Suddenly a crackle to my left made me whip my head around, then to the right, then behind me, then again.

Doing a 360, I looked around me.

I was completely surrounded by seven lions.

"Crap!" I muttered.

Four boys. Three girls. All around my age, 5 muscled and in good shape. One of them looked easy, and the last seemed the worst. Big and strong, he was obviously more of a strength then speed guy. Probably the leader of the group. A bully when he was young.

Well, you should always take the first move in my opinion.

I hit the one on my left first. Flinging him against the second one nearest to me. I immediately rolled, stretching out my claws I grabbed the next one by the belly and tossed him on the ground.

Duck, strike, dodge, hit, block, parry, move.

I twirled around, hitting lions left and right. Two were already out cold, and one had left screaming for his mother. That left four.

Quickly dispatching one with two quick kicks to his rib, I clapped my paws around the other ones head. Leaving his ears ringing, he stumbled a couple of steps before falling to the ground.

One ran at me, feinting to the side I jumped over him, grabbed him by the tail and raked my claws down his side. Letting him go I turned to attack the next lion.

A perfect dodge, then I cut him on the shoulder.

Or, at least tried to.

My paws just bounced off his thick coat.

Stumbling back a couple of steps, I inspected my claws, thick yellow fur was wedged in between my nails. Making my hands like a big furry stuffed animal.

I couldn't cut butter with these things.

He ran at me, all I could do was dodge. But dodging was more tiring than attacking sometimes, and I was running out of steam. With a sudden double feint he managed to clip me on my shoulder.

"Ow." I muttered. Trying to stand, he just shoved me down again

"You've been giving us a lot of trouble you stupid tiger." He growled.

"Oh, my bad." My bruised jaw making my voice a weird mumble.

With that I kicked him. Right in a man's certain sensitive area.

With a yowl he backed off me. Scrambling up, I immediately tried to run for cover in the grass, when suddenly I tripped over the paw off an unconscious lioness on the ground.

"This is so ironic." I grumbled.

Twisting my head to look behind me, I could see that the lion had recovered from my crotch-kick, and was now barreling straight at me

I raised my paws in a feeble attempt to soften the incoming blow.

Nothing.

Looking up I saw that the lion had been thrown about twenty feet to my left, then looking to the right I saw him.

"This is so clichéd."

* * *

**Chap End**

* * *

_**Lucky: **Tada! Another chapter bites the dust.  
__**Solidad: **Isn't biting the dust a bad thing?  
**Lucky: **Solidaaad! Why must you contradict me, you're too smart for your own good.  
**Harley: **What about me Lulu?  
**Lucky: **You're just stupid, and DON'T CALL ME LULU!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lucky:_**_ I'm happy to announce, IT'S THE WEEKEND! PARTAY!  
**Ash: **Is there going to be food?**  
****Misty: **Is food all you think about!  
WHACK! SMACK! BANG! SMASH!**  
Lucky: **Oh god, someone do the disclaimer! Quick! Before Ash has to be sent to the hospital! I can't afford his medical bills!  
**Dawn:** (Speaking very quickly)_ **Disclaimer**:** Lucky does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.  
_Sam:_**_ She owns me though!_  
_**Astrid:** You sound so dumb saying that._  
_**Lucky: **Just start the story!_

* * *

Chap. 5

**Dawn**

**Cat – Leopard**

I stood near the river, the soft crashing of water lapped up at the rock I was sitting on. I was in my leopard form, just in cased I was suddenly attacked, like a couple of days ago.

It was a couple of minutes before 5 o'clock.

I managed to ditch Zoey, who was acting as my guard, by "accidentally" pushing her into Kenny. I giggled at the thought, they were just so cute together!

A splash alerted me off an intruder, turning towards the noise, it was the cat I had been waiting for. Except he was in jaguar form.

I looked at him. He laid down on the rock.

How funny, we were separated by the river. A metaphor.

"So you came." I started.

"So did you." He responded, voice bored.

Pull pull pull.

"It's almost like falling isn't it." I said, he knew what I was referring to.

"Gravity." He responded, voice monotone as always. Surprised, I blinked. I didn't really expect him to answer.

Gravity, huh. That's what I was thinking.

It only confirmed my thoughts.

He felt the same way.

I knew it.

"Like water." I said, flicking the foam with my tail.

"Water?" He asked.

"Look at it," I replied.

The tide between both sides of the river pushed and pulled, side to side, crashing between him, then me.

"True," He said. I smiled smugly.

"That's pretty observant of you Troublesome."

"Troublesome?" I asked, my voice filled with mirth. He wasn't going to annoy me that easily.

"It's better than Footsie, don't you agree?" I sighed, and he chuckled, triumphant.

"Fine Ice-cube-Boy."

He looked at me. "Ice-cube-Boy? Really, that's the best you got?"

"Well you've never actually told me your name, and I've already told you mine."

"Really what was it again?" He asked.

"Dawn, you ice-cube. Now tell me your name."

"Paul." He said, nice and simple, no nonsense.

The water splashed.

Gravity.

"So Paul," I started "I've never really believed in the whole entire 'love at first sight' thing."

"But" he continued for me "I'd be willing to try it out."

That's all it took, immediately we jumped up, and with a couple of quick steps across the scattered stepping stone, we met halfway. The two of us squished together on a single rock. Our pelts mingling together, the different patters melting together. Jaguar, leopard. I didn't care anymore, I'd already fallen.

Cobalt blues and purple Onyx gazed at each other.

One bubbly, excited, the other cold, and distant.

"So Ice-cube, care to join me?"

"It's not like I had anything else to do Troublesome."

* * *

**Misty**

**Otter – Dolphin**

"Woah."

Was all I could say.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"How did you find this?!" I questioned.

"Heheh, funny story actually." He said, laughing nervously and scratching his head.

We stood in a small clearing, short fresh grass sprung around us, and flowers I'd never seen before popped out of small crevices in rocks that were overgrown with moss. But that wasn't the amazing part, a little hole in the ground, about as wide as I was from nose to tail tip, was filled with crystal clear water. And like an underground mushroom, if you looked into it, the walls of the waterlogged cave spread out, like a bubble. In the end a huge swimming space was right under my feet, with just enough light to see clearly in it.

"I actually fell into it." Ash muttered.

I laughed at him, "You fell! Into an underground lake."

"Yep, I was walking up there," he pointed towards the top of the cliff we had just climbed down, "And I decided to come down here. I was walking around at the time, and there was a stone placed over the lake, so I jumped on top of the rock, and the stone, well it collapsed." I laughed. "You're so fat you made a rock collapse!"

"It's true," he sighed. "Look."

I did, peering through the opening, I could see the stone he had described sitting at the bottom. The water just looked so calm. I hadn't been able to swim in something so open and clear like this in my whole entire life. Without waiting a second I screamed;

"Geronimo!" and plunged into the water bubble.

I transformed into a dolphin immediately, my muscles shifting, a bit stiff at first, then relaxing in my new shape.

Doing loops and dives I sped through the water, the new freedom exhilarating.

"Awesome isn't it." The voice bubbled, muffled by the water. **A/N: Okay, okay, I know dolphins and other animals communicate via clicks, and use echolocation, but lets just pretend they talk to each other. **

Turning around, a sight to behold met my eyes.

A killer whale.

More commonly know as an Orca. His glossy black and white skin was the same raven tone as in wolverine form. He was bigger, but not by much, than I was, a bottle-nose dolphin, the classic grey, except white and black dots speckled around me, like freckles.

"So Mist," bubble bubble "How cool is this?'

Diving around, for the first time I just let go of all of my responsibilities, my sisters the last thing on my mind.

"Amazing." I replied.

I'd never felt more free in my life

* * *

**May**

**Red-Jay – Hawk**

One week.

One goddamned long week.

Life went on, I guess. I continued hunting, running through medical processes in my head. That and thinking about Grasshead, or Fish-boy.

"Rose-girl," I scoffed "Can't even remember my name. 'April' he says." Grumble, grumble.

Then I started worrying again.

Did they get him to an official medic in time? Was his wing okay for flying now? Had any of his feathers grown back? Were his scratches going to scar?

Then I thought back to the incident.

He saved an Eaglet.

The whole entire time the idea of it never crossed my mind.

No Hawk I knew would do something like that.

The even bigger question was, would I?

If an Eagle could do something like that, certainly they weren't bad? No worse than Hawks at least.

I had been flying the whole time during my think-fest, without knowing I suddenly realized that I had flown straight to the rose bush that Drew had pushed me into.

I shrunk down into my Jay form, the setting sun turned the roses from their red to a heavenly orange and pink, the blooming buds just starting to curl open were pale peachy tangerines, and even the thorns seemed softer.

I hopped over to the area overgrown with moss, settling down I ruffled my feathers. It looked so fairytale, picturesque to the extreme. The red and green clashing perfectly.

"The red and green goes well together doesn't it."

"Yeah, it does." I replied instinctively. "Wait! Who just said that?" I turned my head around, looking far right and far left."

"Stop it Rose-girl, you look like an Owl." I finally located the source of origin.

"Oh look, it's Fish-boy." His green plumage melded into the thorny stems so well I hadn't noticed him. "Your so mossy, I couldn't tell if you were a leaf or not." I conitnued, laying down the insults.

"And I couldn't tell if you were a rose or not." A rose? I looked down at my feathers, sure enough, just like the roses, my red plumage had been dyed orange and pink from the sun. Sure enough, I looked like one of the many buds scattered around the bush.

"So how's your wing?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well my wing's fine, thanks to someone. June I think her name was?" I puffed up my cheeks in annoyance.

"It's MAY, and you think that someone could remember the name of the person who saved their life!"

"Well I saved your life, didn't I? Yet you insist on calling me either Grasshead or Fish-boy."

True.

"So how about this, you call me Drew and I'll call you by the right month for once."

"Deal." I replied. New start.

"Hello Drew, thanks for saving my life."

"Why your quite welcome May, thanks for saving mine."

* * *

**Leaf**

**Shiba Inu [Dog] – Fox**

He wants to see me hunt.

Seriously?

I saw the glint in his eyes, as if he had just checkmated my King in a game of chess. Too bad Gary, my kings safe and sound, I locked him up long ago.

And my queen is still on the playing field.

I treated everything like a game of chess. It's just a game I have to beat. Simple as that. And once I beat them, I can move on.

But this was tricky, I might have my queen, but Gary was moving his bishop.

"What's your average form?"

"Why would I tell you?" I asked, a pawn move, easily beaten.

"Because it's only fair. You know I'm a malamute, so you should tell me your other form."

"That's not a good reason."

"And because keeping up your advanced form is hard, and you don't want to be tired before a hunt, we still have a good distance to go before we reach a good hunting spot."

Just like I thought, the pawn was smashed.

"Fine. Only because it's logical."

"It's all about logic isn't it with you Fox."

"Of course it is." I shifted down, my fur thickening and my form shifting into something more canine than fox, my tail brushed up and curled on top my back, my snout widened, as my ears shrunk down slightly.

"A Shiba-Inu," Gary voiced, his tone slightly surprised. "I'm surprised."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was expecting something more Chihuahua." His voice laced with teasing mockery.

I growled at him. His snout curled in amusement, he was currently in malamute form, and his white underbelly shook with laughter.

"Be quiet." I commanded.

"It's too funny." He giggled, "You should of seen your face when I said 'Chihuahua'."

"Quiet." I said louder.

"Or what, I'll scare off the three mice located at the base of the tree exactly seven tail lengths to your immediate right?" I blinked in surprise.

"How did you know?"

Without answering he trotted off, I followed, crouching down he crept through the forest grass, wearing the ground like a second skin. The mice shifted, their whiskers twitched, trying to catch smell or sight of whatever they sensed incoming. With a pounce he caught two, the third one running directly into my paws.

I killed it with a quick bight to the neck.

"You're not the only one who thinks logically." He said staring right at me, his yellow-auburn eyes seemed to be trying to pry every single answer out of me, via my eyes.

"Knight, Tower, Queen." He whispered in my ear. Him too?

Knight, Tower, Queen, indeed.

Each chess symbol represented something, Knight was obviously him, the arrogant dumb-ass. The tower, something holding a treasure, prize. Queen, me.

So the Knight was trying to break into the Tower to get the Queen.

"Knight, Pawn, Queen." I replied. Secret code, huh.

The Knight's just the Queen's Pawn. Nothing more.

He considered my answer for a couple of seconds, then with a final sentence he stood up and headed back towards the cave.

"King, Tower, Queen, Knight."

King is in the Tower, hidden by the Queen. Knight is going to find them.

* * *

**Astrid**

**Cat – Tiger**

"You know when I said that you were stalking me 24/7 I didn't actually mean it."

I told Sam, while trying to pry the fur out from in between my claws.

"I wasn't. I was actually supposed to meet a couple of these guys for a hunting trip." He gestured towards some of the knocked out lions in the clearing.

"Oops." I muttered, voice monotone.

"You don't sound very sorry." He mocked, voice sing song.

"Probably because I'm not." I growled back, my voice clearly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "I was wondering why you hadn't beaten up that lion already when I got here."

With a defeated sigh I showed him my claws. He looked at them, surprised I'd given in so easily. But I was in a jam here.

"The stupid fur is stuck in between my claws!" I hissed.

He looked at my paw, I stared down at them over his shoulder. My black leathery paws were nicked and scratched, years of hunting and climbing had worn them down. He looked at my claws, sure enough puffy yellow fur was firmly wedged between each separate nail, making my hand about as deadly as a fluffy bunny.

"You Lions and your stupid fluffiness." I groaned

"I can't help that I'm so cute and cuddly." He responded.

I pushed him, laughing he re-balanced himself. "I'll show you cute and cuddly." I yelled and jumped on top of him.

He laid down, me sitting on top his back, I dangled my useless paws in front of his face.

"Now help me get this goddamned fur out of my paws or else I'll beat you up, fluffy hands or not."

"Whatever you say Miss. Tigress." He gently inserted his own claws between my own, slowly prying out the fur clumped between them. With a few final tugs and cuts, my paws were fluff-free.

"Finally, my paws are now not equal in killing possibility than to that of a rabbit." Looking down I saw Sam was looking at my arms with scrutiny.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, "It's just that your arms are really ugly." He said suddenly.

"What kind of horribly random comment is that?" I asked, confused.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, flipping me over his back and onto the ground. So he had said that to confuse me, and then attack me? Then why hadn't he attacked me some more? I lay on my back, belly exposed. Looking up over my shoulder I saw that he was inspecting my arms some more.

He pushed away some red fur near my elbow.

"No! Hey, don't do that." I tried to pull away my arm, suddenly fearful. Frantically I tried to push him away. Nobody knew about that, he couldn't find out!

He held my arm with an iron grip.

It was too late anyways.

"I may not be stalking you 24/7 but I do know you haven't been in any fights recently, or at least ones where you got injured like this, and you didn't get hit here in this one. You're much too talented to have gotten it hunting or climbing trees, so tell me Miss Tigress."

He showed me my arm, bending it so that I had too look at the exposed skin beneath the red fur.

"How did you get all these bruises?"

* * *

_**Lucky: **Ooooh!_  
_Yeah I have nothing to say.  
Let's just end the chapter.  
HARLEY! PRESS THAT BUTTON TO END THE CHAPTER!  
**Harley: **You mean, this red one?  
**Lucky: **NO! NOT THE RED ONE!  
**Harley: **Okay hun, the red one it is!  
**Lucky: NNO-  
**BOOM  
_


	6. Authors Note (gasp!)

_**AUTHORS NOTE! a.k.a This story is screwed.**_

* * *

_Honestly,_  
_I think everyone was expecting this._  
_By everyone I mean the last two people who have amazing endurance and are still managing to read this story.  
Yup, Rivals is being discontinued, FOREVAH!  
Well, maybe not forever, but at least until my horrible teenage drama life ends.  
Which in other words, is a pretty long time.  
In truth romance is a genre that is easily worn out.  
Not to mention I had pretty much had no plans on this story.  
Which is about equivalent to shouting "HATE ME, MY WRITING, AND MY HORRIBLE ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR!" through a mega-phone.  
So yeah, I think I'll just stick to one-shots for a while.  
Maybe if someone has a request for a storyline I'll do it.  
Unlikely considering I've only had about 10 reviews total.  
* goes to cry in a corner.  
Anyways, Rivals is officially dead.  
For at least a while.  
But I'd like to say thanks to the 3 followers I got for this story!  
Every favorite counts!  
_

_- Lucky0197  
__[Don't call me Lulu.]_


End file.
